The Dragon of Darkness
by Yaminoryu Nogadian
Summary: Lucy has a secret... a dark secret! A secret concerning her true magic! No one but 2 know of these powers, they will never be found. Will Fairy Tail discover the secret or will it be left in the dark? If they do find out, what will happen? How will they view the blond mage? Her past may be false a story a hoax, is she really a Heartfillia? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon of Darkness**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

As I sit, legs dangling off the cliff, I look at the beautiful view. I watch at the sky turns red and the sun sends its final glow, for the day, across Magnolia. I wondered how such beauty could be ignored. My thoughts wondered to my magic, my true magic. If Fairy Tail knew, I wonder how they would treat me. Would they be scared, angry or worried? Happy, curious or sad? Would Natsu challenge me or run away… who knows?

My true magic could be called dark, for it is dark. No one knows, not Master or Nakama. Only two, the one who taught me and the one who lives in darkness… they are the only two that know! I am wondering how I should tell, when will I tell… if I should tell. I sat for a while wondering, I decided. I will tell Master, only him! He should know… but what will he do when I tell, I do not know. Be it good or bad, marvellous or disastrous… I do not know.

As the final light of the day fades I get up and walk back through the forest, it was not a long walk till I reach the outskirts of Magnolia. I then walk to my apartment, there in my house, Natsu and Happy eating all my food! "What are you doing Natsu, Happy?" they look up. "We were worried about you!" Happy cried. "Why would you be worried about me?" I ask kindly. "There is this weird bastard who is going round and kidnapping young girls and raping them!" Natsu answered. 'If that does happen… he won't see the next sun rise!' I thought to myself. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself!" I replied cheerfully. "But you left your key's behind… you never leave your keys!" Natsu said. Worry clear in his voice. "…" I didn't know how to answer that one. I sighed "I… forgot them… anyway… GET OUT IF MY HOUSE!" I yelled as I kicked them out of my house. I then got myself ready for tomorrow, the day I tell Master…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"But you left your key's behind… you never leave your keys!" Natsu said. Worry clear in his voice. "…" I didn't know how to answer that one. I sighed "I… forgot them… anyway… GET OUT IF MY HOUSE!" I yelled as I kicked them out of my house. I then got myself ready for tomorrow, the day I tell Master…

I woke up at about 7:30 and tried to climb out of bed, only to find a strong masculine arm wrapped around my waist! "Natsu…" I growled. "GET OUT OF MY BED!" his arm moved from my waist to cover his ears. "Morning Luce, you don't have to be so loud in the morning…" I sighed and got up. "What are you doing in my bed?! I thought you left!" he sat up. "I did leave, and then I came back! Your bed is soooo comfy!" I shook my head. "Natsu…" he stood up. "Yea!?" I grew a demonic aura. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he humphed as he jumped out the window. I applaud my acting skills, but my face soon fell to its emotionless self.

Once I was ready I walked to the guild, I could hear that they were having another fight, probably courtesy of Natsu! I pushed the doors open and weaved my way through the fight. "Mira is Master in?" she looked up from the glass she seemed to always clean. "He's in his office!" she replied happily. I thanked her then I walked up the stairs to the office.

When I reached the office, I then knocked on the door, "Come in" I then walked in, closing the door behind me. "Master I need to tell you something…" he raised an eyebrow "What is it?" I then went on and explained my true magic and past, the hell I been through and the training. I told him about my true appearance and that I will change it back and get rid of the hair die and cute clothes. He did not stop me once; he just sat here with his mouth hanging open. "All this time… I had a super powerful child who knows two magic's!" that was not the response I was expecting! "With that power you could be an S-Class mage! In fact… you, Lucy Heartfillia, are now one of the contenders in the S-Class exam!" my eyes widened, "R-r-really?!" I asked, he nodded his heads. "It's a good thing that the S-Class exam is coming soon!" he chuckled. "I should be going now, thank you." I then gave a small bow and left.

**Master's P.O.V**

Oh my! Who knew that Lucy could be so powerful! I mean, we already have some of those mages in Fairy Tail… they are pretty powerful but… her one is far more powerful! I believe that she could beat me! I must now announce this year's S-Class exam contestants! I walked out my office and onto the stage. I couldn't get any ones attention until Mira yelled! "Thank you Mira! I shall now announce the S-Class exam contestants!" everyone cheered. "Natsu, Grey, Cana, Elfman and Lucy!" everyone went to congratulate the contenders "Meet with a partner at Hargion Port at 11am on Friday!" after that I went back to my office.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

There is one person I trust to be my partner, Wendy! I walked up to her, "Hello Lucy-san! Congratulations!" I smiled at her, "Thank you Wendy! As you know… the contenders need a partner! I want you to be my partner!" her eyes widened in joy and surprise! "I would love too! But I need to ask Carla!" I nodded my head and watched her go up to Carla and ask, I heard them talk and Carla agreed and Wendy hugged her and came running back to me! "She said that I could!" I smiled. "Great! Wendy listen… I need to tell you something…" I whispered. "What is it Lucy-san?" I drag her out of the guild to my house. "I am not just a Celestial mage…" her eyes widened. I then went on and told her what I told Master; my true magic and past, the hell I been through and the training. I told her about my true appearance and that I will change it back and get rid of the hair die and cute clothes. She did not stop me once. We talked for a little bit longer (Mainly her questioning me) and then she left to go home.

I then wrote another chapter for my novel and then went out shopping; I am going back to my true look on Friday! No more hair die or cute clothes! Once I got back, I put everything away and made myself some dinner; beef and some greens. I then wrote yet another chapter of my story and then got ready for bed, I then locked my window to top Natsu from coming into my house… not that I mind…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it took so long to write!**

**I have been working on my other story: I Can't Take It**

**Please enjoy**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Time Skip: Friday**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I then wrote another chapter for my novel and then went out shopping; I am going back to my true look on Friday! No more hair die or cute clothes! Once I got back, I put everything away and made myself some dinner; beef and some greens. I then wrote yet another chapter of my story and then got ready for bed, I then locked my window to top Natsu from coming into my house… not that I mind…

I woke up at 5am, I got used to this because of my trainer, and I went straight to the bathroom to get myself back to my true appearance… Wendy will be here at 7:30. I looked in the mirror and took out my lenses; it has been a while since I have seen my true eye colours, yes colours! I stared at them for a while before moving on to my 'blond' hair. I filled up the sink with water and hair dye remover **(I don't know if this is real but it is in this story!)** I then dunked my hair into the water and let the dye wash out, this took about 5 long minutes, one all the dye was out I got a towel and dried my hair. I wanted my hair to be back to its original length, to my waist, so I dropped some hair growth potion on my hair and it immediately grew to my desired length. I looked in the mirror and I saw the true me. Now it's time for cloths.

I walked to my wardrobe and took out all my clothes from before (all the bright coloured cloths and the clothes I normally wear) I then replaced them with gothic clothing and put on a gothic Lolita dress, long white socks and black pumps. Then I put on black eye liner and by the time I was finished, it was 7am. I then prepared breakfast for Wendy, Carla and I.

**Wendy's P.O.V**

Carla and I got ready and left for Lucy's house; it was 10 minutes away from the dorms. Once we were there we knocked on the door, a girl with waist length dark blue hair, one blood red and one midnight black eyes and she was wearing gothic clothing and black eye liner… I must have come to the wrong house… "Hello Wendy and Carla." She sounded like Lucy! Didn't Lucy tell me that she was going back to her original look on Friday? Yes she did!

"Hello Lucy-chan! You look different!" I said nicely.

"Thank you, Wendy… I am surprised you recognised me!" she smiled at me and let me in.

"I didn't… I remembered that you told me that you were going back to your original look on Friday" she nodded her head and led me to the kitchen were a lovely smell of bacon and eggs was coming from. I sat down at the table as she served breakfast to me and Carla, who hadn't stopped staring at Lucy. She then served herself some and we began eating.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was surprised that Wendy recognised me but it all made sense when she explained how. We didn't talk much at breakfast so we sat in a comfortable silence, once we were done I washed the dished and we sat in the living room and talked about tactics and ways to incorporate our powers, both of mine. We left my house at 10am to get to Hargion.

We were still talking about tactics on the train and Wendy had some really good ideas, Carla helped us a bit as well. We arrived at 10:30 and we started our walk to the port. We reached the port at 10:59, just in time! Wendy ran ahead with Carla following and stopped in front of them I heard Erza asked where I am and she answered with a "She's coming!" I then walked up to them and I knew Master knew it was me, soon Natsu approached me. "Who are you?" can't he use his nose! Oh wait… he can't… I changed my sent back… I was just about to answer when Master spoke, "Well now that we are all here, we can go!" he smiled at everyone, the S-class mages had somewhat of an evil grin on their faces, this is going to be interesting…

"But Master, we are still waiting for Luce!" Natsu spoke, Erza seemed to catch on and looked me in the eye, I smiled back and nodded my head.

"Let's go!" Erza said.

"But..." one glare from Erza and he was silenced. We all boarded the ship and Natsu was out like a light in no time.

The ride there was boiling hot and people were sunbathing or sitting on a ring in the sea that's attached to the boat once we were near enough to the island, I sensed him… the one who lived in darkness, he is here!

* * *

**Can you guess who? Can you?**

**Please review**


End file.
